


Jingle Bell Rock

by poiregourmande



Series: Drabble Advent Calendar - Christmas 2012 [20]
Category: Glee
Genre: Christmas, M/M, hot in here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 06:12:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/833657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poiregourmande/pseuds/poiregourmande
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What a bright time<br/>It’s the right time<br/>To rock the night away<br/>Jingle bell, time<br/>Is a swell time</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jingle Bell Rock

Sam was spending Christmas Eve at Puck’s. They were both alone for Christmas, what with Sam’s parents being in Kentucky – he didn’t have any gas money to visit them – and Puck’s Jew mom boycotting Christmas and spending the night at Nana’s with his sister.

They had the house to themselves, so they decided to have a “holiday jam sesh”. They played their favorite classics – Guns, Led Zep, The Stones – as well as a few Christmas songs so Sam’d shut up. Sam had even hung little bells on his guitar that jingled with every move. It spread Christmas cheer, he said.

Puck shrugged and tossed him another beer can, opening one for himself. He downed half of it in one gulp, and strummed a mindless tune on his axe. It felt just right – none of the Christmas cheesy nonsense, just fun with his best bro. It felt good, for once, to jam just for fun, without worrying about Schue or nationals or chicks – just rock the night away.

The room was kinda stuffy – his ma always kept the heating too high in winter – and even the ice-cold beer didn’t manage to cool him down. He chucked his shirt off in one fluid motion  and caught Sam staring at his naked chest.

“Like what you see, Evans?”

“What? No! I was just – It’s kinda hot in here, isn’t it?”

“Hence the nakedness,” Puck said matter-of-factly.

Sam shrugged and his shirt joined Puck’s on the floor. His back was glistening with sweat and Puck watched as his muscles flexed under his skin.

Trying hard not to pay attention to Puck’s staring, Sam chugged the rest of his beer.

“So how long ago was your last good fuck?” Puck asked nonchalantly.

Sam shrugged. “A while. Back at Stallionz, I think.”

Puck set his beer on the coffee table and his guitar in an armchair before making his way closer to Sam with a mischievous grin.

“So, want me to give you your Christmas present early?”

Sam’s eyes dropped to Puck’s waist and he couldn’t look away as Puck was undoing his belt.

Rock the night away, indeed.


End file.
